


Interior Design

by xanithofdragons



Series: Salvaged from my hard drive [2]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Fujigaya texts Yokoo when he's having trouble sleeping





	Interior Design

All too often, being an idol meant going to bed late and waking up early. In short, being an idol meant sleep deprivation and overwork. Work was not, however, always the cause of Fujigaya's sleep troubles. His work had ended, and he was bathed, lying in bed, and wide awake thinking about meaningless things. He was starting to worry that he had gotten too used to late nights after location shoots and performances, and had forgotten how to fall asleep this early.

Sighing, Fujigaya reached for his phone. If his restless mind was going to keep him awake, he may as well share his thoughts with someone else. Without thinking he chose Yokoo from his contact list and started a message. 

“Once I’m living alone, I’m thinking about getting a sofa like that one we’ve used in performances on Shokura. What do you think?” Fujigaya typed out on his phone. Feeling as though the message was missing something, he playfully added, “If I had one like that, would you come visit me?” and sent it to Yokoo.

While waiting to see if a reply would come, he held onto the phone as he pondered what else would go with the sofa and whether Yokoo had already fallen asleep. Within minutes, though, his phone alerted him to a new message.

“Don’t be silly! I’d visit you even if you had no furniture!” Fujigaya grinned as he thought up what to type next to test how far Yokoo’s tolerance of bizarre decorating might go.

His eyes were getting heavy by the time Yokoo effectively ended the exchange by bluntly insisting that Fujigaya really should sleep (although Fujigaya replied back one last time “You should too”). Images of Yokoo and him relaxing together in the perfectly coordinated apartment he had imagined that night came into his head after he set his phone down and closed his eyes.

The closer he drifted to sleep, the more Fujigaya’s imagination mixed with his memory. One second Yokoo’s teeth came out in a smile from across the room as he looked up from a book about dogs and the next they were pressing against his bare skin. Whether the sheets the black hair spread out onto were the sheets he had liked in a store the other day or the sheets on a hotel bed stopped mattering as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
